ALGUIEN TE VA HACER LLORAR
by L. Mirage
Summary: un oneshot triste sobre darle la verdadera importancia hacia las peronas que te aman o si no tu tarde o temprano pagaras el daño que has hecho


_**ALGUIEN TE VA A SER LLORAR**_

_**INTOCABLE**_

_**Tu no sabes que es amar  
por eso hieres  
y te aprovechas del amor  
que limpiamente yo te doy**_

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en el parque de Odaiba el chico el cual era pelirrojo iba muy feliz mientras abrazaba a su novia la cual era castaña.

-Basta Koushiro, no tenemos que hacerlo en público, por favor, que va a decir la gente.-dijo molesta la chica castaña intentando apartar a su amoroso novio.

-Pues dirán que te quiero mucho.-contestó el intentando besarla de nuevo.

-No, mejor al rato.-dijo ella mientras se alejaba de el.

-"Mimi ¿por que eres así, que no ves que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y siento como si para ti solo fuera un juguete y del cual ya te aburriste".-prensó Koushiro.

Mimi Tachikawa era una chica muy bella a la cual todo se le daba muy fácil y cuando digo todo es decir todo, los chicos, las amigas, incluso la escuela pero no era por que estudiara.

Koushiro Izumi era un joven pelirrojo y bien parecido, tenía un gran corazón por lo que tenía amigos muy fácilmente y muchas chicas lo consideraban a el, el novio perfecto por que era atento y amoroso, y la dueña de su corazón no era otra que Mimi Tachikawa pero al parecer esta no sentía lo mismo.

**_  
Se muy bien que me haces daño  
y sin embargo aquí me tienes  
ójala y no te arrepientas  
de haberme causado este dolor_**

Después de haber dejado a su novia en su casa el pelirrojo regresaba a su hogar pensando en la relación que tenía con su novia.

-"Por que ella será tan fría cuando la conocí era la mas abierta y efusiva de sus amigas y yo era el nuevo en la ciudad y ella me tendió la mano, bueno no fue la única también lo hicieron sus otros amigos y fueron gentiles conmigo y también con Yamato y Sora mis mejores amigos, antes vivíamos los tres en Kyoto y por azares del destino nos mudamos los tres juntos a Odaiba, aunque claro ahora Yamato se encuentra en el Extranjero estudiando para cumplir su sueño de ser astronauta, Sora estudia en la carrera de diseño gráfico y fue justo un día antes de que el se fuera empecé a salir con Mimi y todos decían que hacíamos una linda pareja pero nuestra relación siempre fue muy fría para mi gusto y aunque intente cambiarlo no pude por que no pude incluso intente hablar con ella pero todo fue inútil, así que me fui acostumbrando a esta frialdad"

Varios días pasaron y la relación de ambos iba deteriorándose ya que era aun mas distante a pesar de los esfuerzos de Koushiro por intentar arreglarla al parecer Mimi no pensaba lo mismo por lo que incluso ella era muy fría como si solo fuera un objeto de exhibición ya que solo enfrente de los demás se comportaba como si fueran la pareja perfecta y ella era toda amorosa lo que no era cuando ambos estaban solos.

_**  
Antes de que tu llegaras  
mi vida era diferente  
no sentía ninguna pena  
mi mundo era de color**_

Uno de esos días Koushiro se encontraba dando una vuelta por el parque muy triste ya que había escuchado una plática cuando escucho que lo llamaban y cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien había sido se encontró con su amiga que también era pelirroja Sora Takenouchi.

-Hola Koushiro.-saludo la pelirroja cuando el estuvo cerca.

-Hola Sora, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-saludo el a su vez.

-Si, la carrera me tiene totalmente atrapada.-contestó ella mientras recogía sus cosas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el suelo.

-Tu nunca cambias¿y por cierto que haces aquí?-pregunto curioso ya que sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba mucho venir al parque sola.

-Es que me dejaron de tarea dibujar a la naturaleza y pues aquí me tienes, lo bueno que ya termine.-dijo Sora al momento que se levantaba.- ¿Y que ha sido de tu vida con tu novia Koushiro?

EL pelirrojo se quedo serio ya que no sabia como pero su amiga siempre daba en el blanco a la hora de dar con los problemas de todos los que conocía y les ayudaba era por eso que era muy querida entre sus conocidos.

-Siempre das en el blanco ¿no es así pelirroja?-suspiro el.

-A ver, aunque odie estar en este parque, creo que lo mejor será que platiquemos aquí y ahora pareces muy afligido.-dijo ella al momento que se volvía a sentar y hacía que el hiciera lo mismo.

_**  
Con tu maldad y tu soberbia  
lo teñiste de tristeza  
con tus mentiras me dejaste muerto en vida el corazón  
**_

Sin más le platico a su amiga lo que había escuchado.

-Veras Sora, al parecer Mimi solo me utilizó para darle celos a alguien más y como esa persona ya no se encontraba aquí, no encontraba manera de cortarme y pues que solo me soportaba por lastima.-dijo en voz baja Koushiro y Sora solo lo miro asombrada.

-Que bueno que ya te diste cuenta Koushiro,-suspiro tristemente Sora a lo que el pelirrojo volteo a verla incrédulo.-yo me entere hacía tiempo y ¿recuerdas que intente decirte algo? Pero que no quisiste escuchar, pues fue algo así solo que bueno decidí alejarme de ti ya que no soportaba que hicieras el tonto por ella, lo siento Koushiro.

_**  
Me haces llorar y yo no lo merezco  
pues no hago más que amarte  
y entregarme por completo**_

Y sin poder contenerlo mas unas lagrimas traviesas se asomaron por el rostro del muchacho, ya que al parecer todo había sido una mentira de ella, de su amor y lo peor es que el a pesar de que todos decían que era muy inteligente no pudo evitar caer por el cruel juego del amor y eso lo tenía deshecho ya que se supo engañado por una cara bonita y un cuerpo hermoso.

Después de estar un tiempo así se seco las lagrimas, en ese tiempo su amiga lo había estado consolando en silencio ya que ella y otra persona eran quienes mejor lo conocían y cuando lo miro supo que el había tomado una decisión por lo que le deseo suerte con todo su corazón.

-Por cierto Koushiro, hoy llega Yamato, nos reuniremos en mi casa sobre las siete de la tarde.-dijo Sora.

-De acuerdo, adiós Sora.-se despidió Koushiro con una sonrisa algo triste.

_**  
Las heridas que hoy me dejas  
sanaran pasando el tiempo  
pronto va a llegara el día  
que también te hagan llorar.  
**_

Koushiro se encontraba esperando a Mimi fuera de su casa ya que la castaña aun se encontraba arreglándose pensando que iban a salir a una cita romántica ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a que el hiciera eso, lo que no sabía era que el pelirrojo ya había tomado una decisión y que esa seria definitiva.

-"Será hoy, tal vez me lleve un poco superar este dolor que siento pero se que mis amigos me ayudaran a superar esto solo espero tener la fuerza para llevar a cabo lo que voy a hacer el día de hoy".-pensó el pelirrojo.

Minutos después ella salió perfectamente vestida y perfectamente maquillada todo lo que un chico podría desear y Koushiro antes también deseaba pero no ahora.

_**  
Alguien te va a hacer llorar cuando te enamores  
y me vas a recordar  
por que el amor que yo te doy no c puede igualar  
no será fácil encontrar alguien que te ame de verdad.**_

Momentos después se encontraban en un restaurante y comieron en silencio cuando Koushiro decidió decirle lo que le iba a decir.

-Mimi.-llamó el.

-Si.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que quiero terminar contigo.-dijo el con voz clara.

-¿Qué?-respondió totalmente histérica ella.

-Que quiero terminar contigo.

-Tú no puedes terminar conmigo, se supone que yo terminaría hoy contigo no al revés.

-Pues ya vez te ahorre la molestia, ahora si me disculpas adiós.

Y dejo a la castaña totalmente perpleja y avergonzada por la escena que acababa de armar.

_**  
Alguien te va a hacer llorar cuando te enamores  
y te van a lastimar  
como hoy lo haces conmigo**_

El se encamino a la casa de su amiga y cuando llego al mismo tiempo iba llegando su amigo Yamato Ishida por lo que se alegro bastante de verlo.

-Koushiro, que alegría verte amigo.

-Lo mismo digo Yamato.

-Vaya si se van a saludar por lo menos inviten ¿no?-pregunto una voz femenina.

-Hola Sora.-saludó Yamato abrazando a la pelirroja muy efusivamente.

-Se nota que nos extrañaste Yamato.-dijo Koushiro.

-Claro, fue difícil pero ya ven estoy de regreso, les dije que no se desharían de mi tan fácilmente.

-Bueno ya, es hora de ir a divertirnos esta noche es de fiesta.-dijo la pelirroja al momento en que cerraba su departamento.

_**  
Y no va a ver marcha atrás  
porque así es el destino  
sentirás la soledad y este maldito frió  
Alguien te va a hacer llorar  
y ese será tu castigo.  
**_

Así que los tres se fueron a una discoteca en donde desgraciadamente se encontraron a Mimi la cual parecía que no le afecto en lo mas mínimo el rompimiento con Koushiro, por lo menos ella no los noto y solo Sora y Koushiro se sintieron algo incómodos ya que Yamato no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

Después de sentarse estaban platicando cuando Sora noto que su amigo pelirrojo estaba muy callado por lo que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Escucha Koushiro, me encanta esa canción vamos a bailar, enseguida regresamos Yamato.-dijo Sora y se llevo al pelirrojo a la pista y sin que ella lo notara el rubio se enojo internamente con el pelirrojo por eso.

-Bueno creo que tendré que ir por una bebida en lo que regresan.-dijo el.

Y se encontraba en la barra cuando se encontró con Mimi.

-Yamato pero que sorpresa yo te hacía allá en el extranjero.-dijo Mimi con una voz muy coqueta.

-Pues regrese y estoy dispuesto a quedarme, solo busco a la chica indicada, aunque creo que ya la encontré.-contestó el con voz sensual y mirándola.

-Me preguntó quien será la afortunada¿oye no quieres bailar?-pregunto muy coqueta.

-Claro.-contestó "no tengo nada mejor que hacer y Koushiro no se enojara"

Y bailaron dos canciones y cuando regreso noto que sus amigos estaban ya sentados y que cierta pelirroja se encontraba enojada y un pelirrojo estaba algo triste.

_**  
Me haces llorar y yo no lo merezco  
pues no hago más que amarte  
y entregarme por completo**_

-¿Qué pasa por que esas caras?-preguntó confundido.

-Quiero hablar contigo Yamato.-dijo Sora y se lo llevo de ahí-

-¿Que se supone que haces?-pregunto toda enojada.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que estuviste bailando con Mimi.

-Eso que tiene de malo, no creo que Koushiro se enoje por bailar un poco con su novia ¿o si?

Entonces Sora cayo en la cuenta de que Yamato no sabía nada del rompimiento de ellos.

-Lo siento Yamato, es que se me olvido que tu no sabes que Koushiro acaba de romper con Mimi y por eso esta así.-le dijo la pelirroja.

Y el comprendió al instante y cuando llegaron con el pelirrojo decidieron irse de ese lugar.

_**  
Las heridas que hoy me dejas  
sanaran pasando el tiempo  
pronto va a llegara el día  
que también te hagan llorar.  
**_

Varios días habían pasado y Koushiro aun no podía olvidar del todo a Mimi y un día de esos se la encontró y se le quedo viendo y ella lo miro con repulsión.

-¿Sabes, te agradezco que me dejaras, así puedo conquistar a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada.-dijo Mimi, a lo que Koushiro solo se quedo callado.

-¿Y sabes quien es, pues es tu amigo Yamato.-dijo ella y se marcho de ese lugar con una sonrisa.

-Vas a sufrir Tachikawa.-murmuró el con una sonrisa.

_**  
Alguien te va a hacer llorar cuando te enamores  
y me vas a recordar  
por que el amor que yo te doy no c puede igualar  
no será fácil encontrar alguien que te ame de verdad.  
Alguien te va a hacer llorar cuando te enamores  
y te van a lastimar **_

Mimi se encontraba alistándose, ya que había visto a Yamato hacia algunos días y lo había invitado a salir y el rubio había aceptado diciéndole que también el tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

-De seguro se me declara, claro soy Mimi Tachikawa y ningún hombre se me resiste.-se dijo así misma.

Poco después salió hacia el restaurante en donde se encontraría con el rubio y cuando llego el ya se encontraba ahí.

-Hola Yamato.-saludo con voz sensual y llamó la atención de todo el sector masculino que se encontraba ahí.

-Hola Mimi.-saludo el como si nada.

Y después comieron y cuando ya se encontraban terminando ella le soltó todo.

-Sabes algo Yamato, estoy enamorada.

-¿Si, y de quien digo si se puede saber.

-Pues, el es muy guapo tiene unos ojos encantadores, una sonrisa de arrojo y un cuerpo de ensueño.-dijo ella muy misteriosa.

-Pues ni idea.

-Yamato Ishida, te concedo el honor de ser mi nuevo novio.-dijo ella muy feliz.

Pero Yamato solo la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Qué dices, mira chica yo solo acepte salir contigo por que vine a decirte que mas te vale no acercarte ni a Koushiro, Sora ni a mi en lo que te reste de vida ni tu ni ninguna de tus cotorras amigas, me entere de lo que le hiciste a mi amigo y déjame decirte que eres una porquería, a y que yo no te quiero por que la persona a la que yo amo me esta esperando para salir y fue por ella que regrese y solo por ella.-le dijo el con voz totalmente fría y la miro con esa mirada que parecía matar y después de eso se marcho y ella le siguió.

_**  
Como hoy lo haces conmigo  
y no va a ver marcha atrás  
porque así es el destino  
Sentirás la soledad y este maldito frió  
Alguien te va a hacer llorar  
y ese será tu castigo.**_

-Yamato ¿Quién es la persona de la cual estas enamorado?-pregunto ella inocentemente mientras le agarraba el brazo "para poder acabarla"

-De mi, zorra y te agradecería que te apartaras de mi novio al menos que quieras que te patee tu trasero.-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Mimi sintió que el mundo se le venía encima ya que había reconocido a la dueña de esa voz y también noto que alguien estaba a un lado de ella.

-¿Estas sorda? o que, te dije que te apartaras de mi novio.-dijo Sora muy enojada y noto como Koushiro la miraba fríamente.

-Todo en esta vida se paga Tachikawa.-le dijo con voz vacía.

Y después de eso los tres se marcharon dejando a la castaña sola, más sola de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida ya que el amor de su vida le había rechazado y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno este es un one-shot y como ven escoji un acanción de intocable ya que va en este momento con como me siento, melancolina y aparte de que me siento muy mal, ya que el que me gusta es uno de mis amigos y como que si pero como que no y aparte a otra tambien le gusta y ella es una chica alta delgadita y fresa, lo que pienso buscan en este momento todos los chicos de preparatoria y aque yo soy un poco bajita soy delgada pero digamos que estoy muy proporcionada y eso hace que me vea llenita y aparte soy darketona es por eso que siento que nunca voy a conocer el amor y que quienes tienen la oportunidad lo desperdician haciendo infelices a otros y lo digo por que así es una compañera se aprovecha de que varios estan enamorados de ella y los pone como sirvientes y ya hemos hablado con ella y no entiende.**

**Aparte de que los muchachos tambien bien tontos ya que saben y aun así no hacen nada, dicen que la vida es muy injusta pero tambien todo se paga.**

**Bueno volviendo a algo mas feliz dentro de pronto voy a subir el proximo capitulo de mi fic ¿angel o demonio? bueno en este dejen review ya que como ven no pude resistirme a poner algo de SORATO pero es que adoro esa pareja bueno creo que es mejor que ya deje esto si no nunca acabo, lo siento pero aparte estoy nerviosa ya que nos dieron ya a escoger capacitaciones y yo escogi dibujo arquitectonico y no se si quede.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
